bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Apollo Myberg
Apollo Myberg (アポロマイ氷山, Aporo Maiyōzan) is a Quincy who resides in Hama Town. He is friends with both Azami and Haruki as he attends Ryūsei High School with them. Although, after Inshu's attack on Hama Town, Apollo voluntarily leaves to be able to train with Inshu as well as terrorize his former friends. Appearance Apollo is in his mid-teens. His skin is sort of pale and he has red eyes along with short black hair that is usually unkept and sprouting out all over the place . He can usually be found with a smile on his face. Apollo always wears a necklace that has the Queen from chess set on it. Apollo doesn't wear the standard Quincy clothing usually preferring to wear a opened buttoned black shirt revealing most of his upper chest, a pair of black jeans held up with a brown belt. Personality Apollo enjoys causing trouble; he claims to love humanity, and greatly enjoys putting people in miserable or chaotic situations in order to observe their reactions. He also has a thorough understanding of human behavior and tendencies, being able to determine people's thoughts and predict their reactions with high accuracy. Apollo is cunning and charming but women are not interested in him. He has a very jolly personality, speaking informally with most people as if they are close friends and often using nicknames. Although Apollo enjoys conflict, often showing up wherever there is potential for one, he usually stays out of it, preferring to observe the fight instead of directly taking part in it. However, when provoked, he quickly puts his opponent in his place, simply proving his superiority without actually killing the other person. Therefore he is usually seen as the one starting fights, but hiding in the shadows instead of directly taking part. History Synopsis Equipment Quincy Bangle: His Quincy Bangle takes the form if the Queen's Chess Piece he wears around his neck. Seele Schneider: He carries several of these on his person at all times in order to defend against attackers whose defense may be too much for his bow alone. Silver Tubes: His most used form of attack. He prefers this method rather than attacking with his Spirit Bow as it is far quicker to him and much less draining. Powers And Abilities Expert Marksmanship: Apollo is able to hit a target from a good distance away. After training with Inshu Senshi, he has developed his skills to the point where he is capable of hitting a moving target directly in the middle of their skull. Apollo has noted that his marksmanship is still growing stronger with each battle that he participates in and that he is capable of striking a target with his eyes closed with immense precision. Spiritual Awareness: As a Qunicy, Apollo can sense Hollows at a significant distance. His skill allows him to sense a new Hollow when it is entering an area as well as telling which direction it came from. Apollo is now able to read an opponent's exhaustion level just based on their spiritual signature, a trait that comes in handy as the "hunting dog" of Inshu. Hirenkyaku User: Apollo is skilled in the use of the technique. He is able to form a platform of reishi under his feet for quick travel or transportation of others. Reiryoku Absorbtion And Manipulation: Apollo as a Quincy primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles. He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. Apollo most commonly reshape spiritual particles into various types of bow and arrows, but can also concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords or Gintō. : Quincy Bow And Arrows: He has the ability to form his simple bow and arrows. High Spiritual Energy: Apollo has a high amount of spiritual energy. He is on practice with the Quincy ability of Reiryoku absorption, taking in spirit particles and spirit energy alike. Apollo's spiritual energy can be felt from quite a bit distance away and gives off a nauseating feeling. Excellent Intellect & Athleticism: Aside from his Quincy powers, Apollo is well-trained in both mind and body, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. He uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. Due to keeping his physical prowess at its peak, he can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. Ginto Expert: He is able to use the spiritual energy stored in the silver tubes to create similar effects to Kidō. Gintōis his primary weapon of choice. Spirit Bow The name of Apollo's Spirit Bow is Stern Schnepfe '(星シギ, ''German for Star Snipe) his Quincy bangle takes the form of a Queen chess piece he always carries with him. When activated his bangle becomes an elaborate black bow similar to that of one an assassin would use. '''Excalibur: Apollo's signature ability. He launches a massive arrow from a long distance away. The further away he is from the target the more powerful the arrow becomes due to gaining speed from the spinning force of the shot. This arrow is capable of drilling through multiple hollows at once even pushing back the much stronger fighter Inshu Senshi. Excalibur Redux: The opposite version of the original'' Excalibur ''technique. With this ablity, Apollo maximizes on the idea most opponent have to get close to a ranged fighter when in combat. When used, Apollo fires a single shot that forms into a shuriken type object that begins picking up speed a few seconds before firing by absorbing the reishi around it. After it's fired, the arrow acts as a boomerang and will return to Apollo, but will launch itself again and again until it comes into contact with enemy, at which point it will try to shred through the enemy before exploding violently. The Birth: Firing a single shot, the arrow forms into a medium-sized sphere. As it forms rapidly, it begins taking in reishi before splitting itself and firing what seems to be a hailstorm of spirit arrows over a general area. However, this technique has a hidden feature that allows Apollo to either detonate or collapse any area that has been struck by an arrow. Apollo uses this technique to try to finish off a large group of foes quickly and painfully. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:RazeOfLight Category:Quincy Category:Collective Vices Category:Villians Category:Kohai Tochi Category:Hama Town Citizen Category:Hama Town Citizens Category:Former Hama Alliance Members Category:Kohai Tochi Resident Category:Kohai Tochi Residents